Cabin Three
by 11Unknown11
Summary: Jason, Piper and Leo are anxious to find out what the so said legendary Percy Jackson did. What happens when they decide to sneak into his cabin? Disclaimers: I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Jason POV (Kind of)**

Jason, Piper, and Leo were walking to breakfast at Camp Half-Blood.

Wherever you go at camp people would talking about the legendary Percy Jackson. Jason didn't know what the guy did, but he couldn't help but feeling at least a bit jealous. He, Piper, and Leo all wanted to know what he did, but whenever they asked someone they wouldn't ever get a answer either because the people they ask didn't want to talk about him, or because they didn't know. Asking Annabeth wasn't an option either.

After asking about a billion people they gave up.

* * *

" Hey guys! Maybe we could sneak into his cabin! There has to be some of his stuff in there!" Leo suggested.

" I guess, but what if we get into trouble?" Piper asked.

" We'll sneak in tonight." Leo said

"Sure." Jason and Piper said in unison.

* * *

That night, Jason, Piper, and Leo met behind cabin three.

" Right now everyone's at the campfire. We can sneak in easily without getting caught" Leo said.

They climbed through the window into Percy's cabin.  
It had a low ceiling, with walls that glowed like abalone. It smelled like the ocean. There were a few perfectly made bunk beds. On one wall hung a sharp black and white horn. Hanging from the ceiling were what looked like bronze Hippocampi. A few photos were scattered around on the ground. As the room looked more snug than the Zeus cabin, Jason couldn't help but having a bad feeling about it.

" Woah, check out this horn!" Leo said.

Leo kept examining the horn as Piper knelt down and picked up the photos.

" Jason, Leo, come here." She said.

Jason and Leo knelt next to her and checked out the photos. The first one showed Annabeth, a guy with sea green eyes and black hair, and what looked like a faun. Or satyr. Whatever.

" Thats Percy." Piper said pointing to the guy with green eyes and black hair. " I saw a picture of him in the big house." She said.

They looked about twelve years old and they were sitting in the back of a Camp Half-Blood van.

The next photo showed Annabeth kissing Percy's cheek. Next to Percy stood Tyson the cyclops. They looked pretty happy, like they had just won something.

The third photo showed an angry Thalia glaring at Percy. They were next to the creek at Camp Half-Blood. Percy looked about thirteen or fourteen in the photo.

The next one showed Percy on the fire escape at an apartment. We were about to move on to the next one when a voice said

" I see you've found Percy's cabin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about not updating for a while. Here's chapter two!**

**Piper POV**

"Thalia? What are you doing here?" Piper stuttered in surprise.

" I could ask you guys the same thing." Thalia stated.

" Well, we asked first." Leo said.

" I heard some noise in here so I decided to check it out! So, why are you here?"

" We came here because we wanted to find out what Percy Jackson did. We couldn't get anything out of the campers other than the stuff we already knew." Jason said. Piper noticed Jason's face showed jealousy for a moment.

"Really? Did you try talking to Chiron?" Thalia questioned.

Piper, Leo and Jason looked at each other.

" No." Leo said.

" You should have. If anyone can tell you about Percy then that person is Chiron. Or Annabeth."

" Wait a minute, can't you just tell us about Percy?" Piper asked Thalia.

" I could, but I wouldn't be the best person."

" But I thought you knew him!" Leo protested.

" I _know _him." Thalia corrected. " I was only on like one proper quest with him. I know more about his powers and personality than what he did. I wouldn't waste my time doing that."

" So, what's he like? What are his powers?" Leo asked impatiently.

" Don't talk to me like that!" Thalia snapped. " As for what he's like, he's dumb, he's obtuse..."

Thalia rattled on.

" Some good stuff about him?" Piper interrupted.

" Oh, Good stuff? He has a sense of humour, it's awesome when he loses a bet to someone, he's pretty brave for a boy. Thats all I can think of. Well, I'll see you guys later!" Thalia said a bit too quickly. " I don't want to ruin everything!"

" Thalia wait!" Jason said, but Thalia was already gone.

" I wonder why she acted like that." Leo said.

" Who knows? Lets go before we get in trouble."

**Alright! Sorry about the short chapter. Right now, I honestly don't know where the story is going. Sorry for not updating again! Thanks to everyone who read this! Warning: I might be discontinuing this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo's PoV**

****Leo was glad to leave Percy's cabin. It was making him seasick. But there was other things to worry about. Like why Thalia had left so abruptly. And that he was going hungry again. Jason was pretty mad that he hadn't learn't much from his sister.

" Why don't we come here again tomorrow?" Piper asked. "We can find out more about Percy. Hopefully." She added.

" Sure." Leo said anxious to get into bed.

" At the same time."

" Okay, see ya!" Leo waved already running towards the Hephaestus Cabin.

* * *

" Finally decided to show up?"

" Sorry Piper." Jason and Leo said.

" Come on."

Piper opened the door a crack, just enough for her to slip into the cabin. The three of them stood at the entrance of Cabin Three. It hadn't changed a bit. Leo wanted to go stud the awesome horn again but he knew Piper and Jason wouldn't let him. Leo scanned the room. Then he realized there was a human figure at the back of the room, facing the wall.

" Jason, Piper look!" Leo whispered.

" Who are you?" Piper asked.

"I thought you three knew me." The person took a few steps backwards, which was toward them.

The person had spiky black hair and was wearing hunter clothes.

" Are you Thalia?" Jason asked.

" Of course ." She said. " It's not like I'm a monster that's gonna kill you. Or maybe I am."

She turned around with an evil look on her face. A spiky tail became visible.

Before Leo could react a spike came flying at his chest. His body exploded with pain and everything went black.

* * *

**Alright. I know monsters can't get into Camp Half-Blood. But it's not a monster. Just wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not updating for awhile.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything.**

**Anyways, Here's you chapter!**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

****Jason woke up in what seemed like a car. Then he realized he was standing up. He looked around. Leo and Piper were standing there with him. Wait, were they supposed to be ghosts?

" Leo, Piper, are you guys ghosts?" Jason asked shakily.

" I don't think so." Leo said.

" Where are we?" Piper asked.

" Oh yeah. This'll be fun."

The three turned around. Sitting in the back of the car were Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia.

"Um, are you a monster?" Leo asked Thalia. She paid no attention to them.

Jason waved his hand in front of his sister's face. No reaction.

Leo reached out and punched Percy. His fist went right through Percy's face.

" It's like they can't see or hear us!" Piper said.

" Whoa! Look at that!" Leo shouted.

Jason looked out the window. The place looked like an evil castle. It was all black stone, with towers and slit windows. It was on a snowy cliff overlooking a big frosty forest.

" Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" The lady driving said.

"No thanks Mom." Percy said. "I don't know how long it will take. We'll be okay."

"That's his Mom?" Piper said with surprise.

" But how will you get back? I'm worried Percy." Percy's Mom said.

* * *

Time Lapse

* * *

" I don't know." Percy said." Bianca said a lawyer came and got them and drove them to Westover Hall. I don't know who that could've been, or why. I don't think Nico understands who he is. But we can't go telling anyone. Not even Chiron. If the Olympians find out-"

" It might start them fighting among each other again. That's the last thing we need."

" But you can't hide things from the gods." Grover said in a worried tone. " Not forever."

" I don't need forever Percy said. "Just two years until I'm six-"

Everything started fading.

" What's happening?!" Leo shouted.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Jason woke up in his cot in Cabin One. He groaned and looked around. Maybe the whole thing was just a dream.

But he didn't think so.

* * *

Many Hours Earlier

* * *

**No one's POV**

****" Are you sure Thalia?" Phoebe asked.

" Absolutely. All we need is a potion from the Hecate cabin and some tree branches!"

* * *

"See there they are!" Thalia said.

Thalia and Phoebe crept into Cabin Three after Jason, Piper and Leo.

Quickly, Thalia snapped her fingers to control the mist. Slowly, the mist started to take it's effect.

" Three, Two, One, HIT!" Thalia shouted. They swung the branches which hit Jason, Piper, and Leo's heads, knocking them out cold.

" Here's the dreaming potion." Phoebe handed the bubbling purple liquid to Thalia. Carefully, Thalia poured just the right amount into each of the knocked out demigods mouths.

" This should do." Thalia said. " It's a long quest, so it'll be a long dream. We don't have to worry that much for now."

* * *

"I think they're waking up." Phoebe said." Oh gods. I just realized. Where are we going to put them? We can't just leave them here like their dead bodies."

"Why don't we just drag them back to their Cabins?" Thalia suggested.

Phoebe sighed. "I told you this wasn't good idea. We should get to work.

Slowly, Phoebe and Thalia made their way out of the cabin carrying Jason, Piper, and Leo with them.

* * *

**The End.**

**Did you get it? If you didn't, I'll make a chapter to explain it.**

**Read & Review!**

**Random PJO Questions:**

**What is the last word on Page 173 in the Titans Curse?**

**Where did Thalia and Luke meet each other?**

**What did Leo name his walking table?**

**Where did Reyna live before Camp Jupiter?**

**Which is better? Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter?**


	5. Explanation and Bonus

**First, Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! At first I thought my stories really sucked compared to others. And were you able to answer the questions?**

**Alright, here's the explanation if you didn't get the story:**

**So basically, Thalia and Phoebe got a dreaming potion from the Hecate cabin and followed Jason, Piper, and Leo into Percy's cabin. Thalia used the mist to make Jason, Piper, and Leo see her as if she was a monster. Then, Phoebe and Thalia knocked them out and gave them the dreaming potion, which made them dream of Percy's quest.**

**Here's the bonus:**

**Piper's POV**

When Piper saw Thalia the following day, she had to try hard not to gut her. Instead, she put the tip of her knife at Thalia's neck.

" Hey!" Thalia shouted. " What did I do to you?"

" Are you a monster?" Leo asked.

" Obviously not! What made you ask?"

" Er- Nothing," Leo said quickly.

* * *

" Well, as far as I know, all that could've just been a dream all three of us had." Jason said.

" Guess so." Leo said. "But tomorrow I am not going back to Cabin Three."

" Agreed."

* * *

**That's it people!**

**The answers to the questions:**

**What is the last word on Page 173 in the Titans Curse? Answer: "it."**

**Where did Thalia and Luke meet each other? Answer: A Dragon's cave**

**What did Leo name his walking table? Answer: Buford**

**Where did Reyna live before Camp Jupiter? Answer: Circe's island**

**Which is better? Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter? Answer: It's your opinion. I personally think Camp Half-Blood is better. Which do you think is better?**

**THE END**


End file.
